A Friend Indeed
by Prisoner of Azkaban711
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League Round 2 - Luna visits Ollivander's wand shop on Christmas Eve, the first after the war.


Author's note: This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (Round 2) "Friends are the family we choose ourselves". Hope you enjoy!

Chaser 2's task: Ravenclaw x Ravenclaw friendship

Prompts used: (word) mirror, (emotion) shock, (occasion) Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A light dusting of snow covered the uneven cobbles of Diagon Alley as Luna Lovegood walked down the bustling street. The light blue cloak wrapped around her prevented the falling flakes from soaking her through the bone, instead covering the fabric with a thin layer of icy crystals.

Wreathes hung on each door that faced onto the heaving street, each one covered in deep green holly leaves and crimson poinsettias, some embellished further with singing birds or the occasional shooting star.

It was Christmas Eve, and witches and wizards ran busily from shop to shop purchasing last minute gifts before the queues became unbearable. The Weasley twins' joke store was full to bursting and was covered from top to bottom in decorations that revealed a gift or exploded in your face, depending on how lucky you were.

The blonde witch looked upwards where a figure stood in the top floor window, overlooking the shoppers in the street below. George Weasley smiled solemnly at Luna who returned it in with a slight nod of her head in acknowledgment to his loss. It was the first Christmas since the war, meaning George's first Christmas without his twin. Luna was shocked at how George could stand to be in a place that would remind him of his brother so much, but at the same time it was a way of keeping his memory alive. In homage to this, Luna waved her wand and placed the conjured Snowdrop by the window.

Luna did not join the queues and crowds of magical folk and instead, continued past the brightly coloured shop windows and made her way to the end of the street. She had come to Diagon Alley with a particular purpose and nothing would deter her from it.

The exterior of the wand shop had been repainted and the windows repaired, showing the shadowy depths of the shop to the outside world. A wreath hung on the door was the only sign of the festive season in that part of the street, unless the snow which lined the panes of frosted glass were taken into account.

After their ordeal at Malfoy Manor during the war, the Wandmaker and the young witch had spent increasing amounts of time together. Ollivander had told Luna such wonderful stories of far off lands and old magic, giving immense detail which meant that Luna hung on his every word. They shared tales of their adventures at Hogwarts, sometimes sitting for hours on end, fully engulfed by tales of the past.

Since the final Battle of Hogwarts, the wizarding world had been building itself back to where it had been before the dark times of You-Know-Who's reign. Luna had helped Ollivander to repair his shop and livelihood almost as much as she had repaired her own. With the destruction of both of their lives, they had found the other's company incredibly comforting, helping to erase the memories of the past.

Luna, being both young and enthused with the world around her, had recovered better than most others though she had matured greatly. Though still dreamy and free in character, she had greater understanding of the dangers the world could pose to her. But Ollivander had not been so fortunate. The war had taken its toll on the older man. The only thing that Luna felt she could do was promise to be a friend and help, as best she could, to ease his pain.

Shaking out of her reverie, she carefully turned the brass knob and stepped inside the dimly lit store. The small bell twinkled on her arrival, announcing her presence as she entered, pulling her hood from her blonde hair.

"Mr Ollivander?" Luna asked airily into the rows of shelves which disappeared into the cavernous space beyond the shop front. Stepping forward, she asked a little louder: "Mr Ollivander?"

Nothing stirred in the vacant store until, out of the darkness, a figure appeared, moving slowly out of the shadows. The figure walked forward, stopping as soon as he reached what little light there was in the shop entrance.

"Luna," Mr Ollivander said softly, "I was beginning to think I would not see you again."

He moved further towards the counter, looking at her inquisitively, as though she were not real. Seeing the man before her, Luna remembered her promise and a feeling of guilt stirred deep inside her. Three months had passed since she had last visited the shop at the end of the wizarding street. She had been incredibly preoccupied and had, since September, neglected the man she had looked out for.

"I'm incredibly sorry, sir," Luna replied in her dreamy tone, though the sincerity of the statement was evident, "I did not mean to been gone so long…"

Ollivander turned and sat down in a worn wooden chair that stood behind the counter. Once seated comfortably, the Wandmaker motioned for Luna to move towards him.

She was slightly apprehensive about what he might say of her absence, whether he would accept her return as welcome or not. She walked around the counter and took a seat on a small stool that sat near the chair.

"You have no need to be sorry, Luna," Mr Ollivander replied, "I understand that you have other things, besides me, to worry about, but you have been the kindest and dearest friend that I have known these many years, and for you to visit me again gives me the greatest happiness."

Luna looked at the man sat before her, glad that he still wanted her company and his kind words touched her heart. Despite everything, the memories of war, the turmoil in the wizards' world, Luna smiled broadly, and watched with delight as her grin was mirrored on his face.

"Sir," said Luna gently, "I did bring you something – a Christmas present." She pulled out a neatly wrapped square package from thin air and handed it to the older man, who took it graciously. Gently, he pulled back the paper, revealing a beautiful painting of the great castle, surrounded by the glassy lake, which they had once both called home. In the lake, the tentacles of the giant squid broke the mirror like quality of the water's surface and a Hippogriff sored the skies above the turrets. It was exquisitely painted, each detail splendidly highlighted.

"It truly is a work of art, Miss Lovegood. A wonderful gift. Thank you," Ollivander told the witch, before flicking his wand and sending the painting to hang neatly on the wall directly behind the counter.

"It is my pleasure, sir," replied Luna, clearly pleased with the reception her present had received.

They both sat in there respected seats, gazing at Hogwarts castle, before -

"Tea!" Ollivander exclaimed, standing up quickly and heading towards the back of the shop again, "Would you care for some?"

"Oh yes, sir, very much," replied Luna, following him through the rows of wand boxes, "Just be careful of the Nargles – they like hiding in teapots, I've found…."


End file.
